The search for Jules Callaghan-Braddock
by mollymarine
Summary: A six month pregnant Jules is kidnapped in the home she shares with her husband Sam, sending Team One and her husband Sam in a race against time to find her. Lots of JAM. Takes place 3 months after Keep the Peace 1 and 2, so don't read if you don't want spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I'm bored and miss my Flashpoint so enjoy. Haven't been writing in a while so I'm a little rusty. Spoilers from Season 5 Keep the Peace 1 and 2. I also promise that no one will die and our favorite lovers Sam/Jules will be well taken care of in this story despite the story line. I dedicate this for Iheartflashpoint's entertainment and the memories of the year or two we did nothing but write flashpoint fanfics, plus i actually wanted her to write it and entertain me. But she wouldn't so here it goes. this story line will probably be only 5-6 chapters.

Disclaimer: The show flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money of this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular sotry is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Chapter 1

Three months had already passed since the wrath of the deadly Marcus Farber bombings over Toronto and somehow, someway life rappelled them all forward regardless of the friends they lost, the long struggles ahead of them, and the realization that change was inevitable for the family they referred to as Team One.

One big change was Greg Parker's upcoming retirement in six months from the SRU. Due to the extent of his injuries he received as a result of Marcus Farber shooting him multiple times as he tried to defuse a bomb, he would now be forced into early retirement and permanent disability. He was now crippled for the rest of his life and regardless of physical therapy or any additional reconstructive surgeries on his leg he was now unfit to physically perform his duties as a SRU Sergeant.

But he had to be strong for his team, and more importantly the two newly married and expecting members of his team Sam Braddock and Julianna Callaghan-Braddock, whose wedding day ironically fell on the same day as the massacre bombings.

He knew when Sam Braddock approached him as a favor to watch over the very pregnant Jules it was not only to look after her while she was on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, but it was also a well thought out conspiracy by all the members of Team One to keep him busy and keep him focused on what was important. He may be retiring from being the SRU Sergeant but he can still give by becoming the new head instructor at the academy. He gave a half-hearted smile at the thoughts he was not yet ready to accept as he approached the Braddock family home.

As Greg Parker drew himself closer to the front door of the home, something alerted his twenty year police instincts immediately. He drew out the gun he carried with him on and off duty out of habit as he noticed a broken lamp on the floor, through the small crack of the slightly opened front door. Greg Parker's heart raced as he went room to room of the Braddock family home clearing the house and calling for Jules without success.

Giving a quick assessment of the home, he knew there were clear signs of struggle which did not surprise him as the women he treated as his own daughter as well as a respected colleague pregnant or not, would not allow herself to be taken by force easily.

"Sam!" he yelled through his cell phone. "Get the team here now, its Jules, Sam. She's gone!"

Sam's heart began racing as he listened to his Sergeant provide him vague details in his opinion, but his facial expression remained emotionless as he looked at an also stunned Ed Lane sitting next to him driving the SRU truck turn on the siren to head to his residence.

***FP FP FP FP FP*****************************************************************

Hours Earlier:

Sam Braddock was in complete awe about his life. He didn't think anyone deserved to be this happy and to feel as lucky as he felt as he lovingly glanced over at his sleeping, beautiful, and six month pregnant wife in their bedroom, while he quietly got dressed to work an early morning shift at the SRU.

He gently brushed some strands of her hair away from her face and gave her a tender kiss on the lips almost feeling a little guilty for not controlling his impulses and unintentionally waking her.

"Hey" Jules Callaghan Braddock answered groggily in response to his kiss, as she stretched her arms out to further wake herself up from her dead sleep.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He gave her, her favorite Sam Braddock smirk and kissed her again before responding with his raspy voice, "It's about 5AM, both of you go back to sleep" as he put his other hand gently on her growing belly.

"Umm….the Boss will be here around noon after his physical therapy to check on you two", Sam nervously announced to her knowing she wouldn't like it. He quickly put his finger on her lips to prevent her from retaliating as he proceeded to explain his reasoning for convincing their soon to be retiring Sergeant, Greg Parker into coming over to look after her and their unborn child.

"Look, the Boss needs to keep busy and I need to not be worrying about you and the baby while I'm on shift. So this is a win/win" Sam compassionately explained, knowing it would provide little comfort to Jules strong independent streak.

"But I….." Jules tried to interrupt him so he couldn't continue.

"No buts" Sam adamantly responded with a soft smile to her failed attempt to interrupt. "You know what the doctor said… You are on bed rest for the rest of this pregnancy. Your leg needs to heal and all the stress from the last 3 months has not been good for either one of you".

A sudden cold chill ran up his spine at the flash of memory of him hearing her anguish cries as she attempted to rescue some children trapped at a day care center during the bombings terrorized him into thinking much worse than a rebar digging into her leg.

Sensing her husband's sudden angst Jules Braddock decided not to further pursue her quest to prove her pregnant ass could still be independent. But she was going to be damned if she didn't get rewarded for good behavior either. _"Wow, guess that must be the hormones talking." _She silently answered in response to her own thoughts.

She quickly put both her arms around his neck as he hovered over her and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Fine, fine" she giggled staring into Sam's beautiful blue eyes "you win, for now."

"But I do have one request" she sheepishly smirked at him "If your shift doesn't run late, can you stop by the Swee"

"Sweet Flour Bakery" Jules and Sam simultaneously announced laughing at the fact he helped her finish her sentence and was able to read her mind.

"Peanut butter chocolate cookie sandwiches?" Sam added boyishly smiling at his wife's cravings. "At the rate you're going I'll need to start buying 2 dozen of those at a time."

"Probably." she laughed as she playfully smacked his arm knowing it was probably not a bad idea if he bought more, considering those peanut butter chocolate cookie sandwiches was her number one craving. She did have to admit to herself she did tend to go a little on the pregnant psychotic side when she didn't get her fix.

"I love you." Sam whispered as he kissed her good bye and headed out the door for SRU headquarters.

Jules Callaghan Braddock quickly fell back into a deep sleep and found herself awakened this time by a touch of morning sun light causing her to slightly squint as she looked out her and Sam's bedroom window.

It was approximately fifteen minutes before 10AM before she finally made her way to the kitchen to start a pot of herbal tea which was becoming a daily part of her routine since the obstetrician demanded she be put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy.

The Jules Callaghan-Braddock daily routine became making herbal tea, some breakfast, watch the news and prepare lunch for her and Greg Parker who would be over soon enough to babysit her and her unborn child.

"Maybe the bubble wrap would have been easier" she giggled thinking of the inside joke between her and Sam when they first found out about her pregnancy.

"Oh little one…I can't wait until you get here." she said quietly to herself out loud as she made gentle circular motions with her hands on her rapidly growing belly. There was no denying it now she was pregnant and showing Jules further observed of herself. However, her further assessment and silent internal discussion with herself and unborn child would have to wait as all her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by several knocks at the door.

Jules looked out the window and opened the door after recognizing it was Shannon Miller, another pregnant woman not any further along than she was whom she had met at the waiting room of the obstetrician's office during one of her appointments.

"Hey Jules" Shannon Miller smiled excited that Jules Braddock was stupid enough to open the door for her.

"I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced but I didn't know where else to go and I know you're a cop." she proceeded to say adding a flair of nervousness so it sounded convincing.

"But I didn't know what else to do and since we exchanged addressed the other day I thought…." she told Jules as she pulled down the collar of her turtleneck to show all the bruises around her neck.

"….I just need someone to talk to" Shannon muttered, secretly complimenting herself for the acting job she was doing in front of the pregnant SRU officer.

"Oh my god" Jules responded assuming she was about to listen in on a poor pregnant woman's domestic violence story "Please come in."

As soon as Jules Braddock a trained SRU officer turned her back she knew then she had made a mistake as she heard an all too familiar sound of the bolt of a hand gun cocking back and feeling the end of its barrel pressed on the back of her head.

"What are we doing here Shannon?" Jules asked calmly as she drew from her SRU negotiating skills. "We both need to keep our babies safe so let's just slow it down and figure this out."

"SHUT UP!" Shannon angrily shouted making sure to press the end of the gun even harder against the back of Jules scalp. "The only thing that is going to happen here is you're going to shut up and we are going for a ride in your car."

As Shannon led Jules towards the garage Jules seeing no other choice tried to use some of her hand to hand training on her assailant and also by taking a small lamp from an end table in front of their living room and slamming it into Shannon's head knocking her down.

But being pregnant Jules had lost a lot of range in her mobility to take the subject down as she would have before her pregnancy. To her shock, Shannon on the floor took out the pillow of some kind out of her stomach area revealing to Jules that she was faking her pregnancy before lunging back at her.

Jules immediately put her hands up seeing that Shannon had taken control back of the pistol now aimed at her.

"Ok, please don't harm my baby" she pleaded still trying to remain calm. "Just please tell me what this is about?" she continued to try to get Shannon to answer.

With the gun directly pointing at the back of her head again, Jules walked slowly and unwillingly to the garage where her rental car was parked with tears slowly forming in her eyes. She was managing to stay calm, and had been in worse situations in her mind but she wasn't also pregnant in those situations and had her teammates in her ear.

Although she tried to remain calm and fearless against her hormones and the situation she couldn't avoid the fact that the truth was she was scared and felt alone in this, even though she knew Sam and the rest of the team would stop at nothing to find her and bring her and her unborn child back safely.

Sam and she were still car shopping to replace her Jeep thinking there was still plenty of time to shop around for a more family suited SUV before the baby came. But a few days before someone had done a hit and run on her jeep while they were grocery shopping causing them to take the jeep in for some body work.

Although she was on bed rest, just in case Sam insisted they rent a small four door Honda accord for her just in case she needed to get somewhere for emergencies if no one was around.

As Shannon forced Jules into the trunk of her own rental car, it dawned on a teary eyed Jules that her jeep being practically totaled by someone at grocery store parking lot was all a set up for her kidnapping as she watched Shannon slam the trunk door on her leaving her in the dark.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I'm having so much fun writing this. Thank you for all the reviews and for encouraging me to continue. In regards to this chapter it actually took me an entire day to figure out how I really wanted to transform Shannon Miller aka Cindy Larson and how to tie her with Sam/Jules. The outcome after a good night's sleep was this. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The show flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money of this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission

Chapter 2

Driving away from the Braddock house with the pregnant Jules locked up in the trunk of the vehicle, Shannon Miller aka Cindy Larson's train of thought is on Samuel Braddock. She could remember every second and every minute of when she first met Sam Braddock as if it were yesterday. She knew she loved him then and that they would be together once the timing was right.

They had first crossed paths when she was the civilian Active Duty Liaison for the JTF2 unit Sam Braddock was assigned to, during his first tour of duty. He was beautiful and charming, and she would have planned to manipulate him with her calculated advances like all the others, but her circumstances back then would not allow it. Cindy Larson was already in too deep with a fictitious pregnancy with one of the officers in Sam's unit whom she was stalking and black mailing at the time.

Later on after not getting what she wanted, it was even easier as a civilian to cry rape resulting in a miscarriage against the so called "baby's" father, who ultimately committed suicide after being found guilty despite all her lies. The suicide of Officer Randy Caldwell could not have been more perfect, as it made her story of being an innocent victim even more plausible throughout the military community.

Three years later with three more additional false miscarriages not as high profiled, she decided she needed a change. As fate would have it, she saw a military DND (Department of National Defense) recruitment posting asking for a civilian administrative assistant opening with the popular, General Henry Braddock's office.

"_Braddock"_ she whispered to herself. _"I'll take this as a sign, that this is exactly the kind of change I need". _

Her memory continued on to her new assignment with the General on the one day she had nonchalantly eves dropped on a conversation over the phone between General Braddock and his son Sam Braddock ordering him to a mandatory visit with his family. The general apparently wanted Sam back in the military, and the purpose of the visit was to convince his son to return immediately where he can make a bigger difference than being in the SRU playing urban police officer.

Cindy's pre outlined encounter with Sam on the Ontario base was one of the most paradisiacal moments of her life. He remembered her of course, and they ended up having coffee where a heart broken Sam apologized for sounding down and divulging to her the reason was due to a fairly recent break up he had with his then former girlfriend and teammate Jules Callaghan. There brief rendezvous over coffee ended there, but to Cindy her future with Sam Braddock had only just begun.

Everything else after that seemed to move quickly. She resigned from her position at General Braddock's office and moved to Toronto to follow Sam unbeknown to him. Easily obtaining Sam's current address given her former position, she stalked him until she felt it was the appropriate time to move things along.

When her premeditated run in with him occurred it was around the same time Sam Braddock had convinced himself it was time to move forward deceiving him into believing that everything he felt and had with Jules Callaghan was over.

In desperation to mask the pain and loneliness in his heart, he randomly asked Cindy Larson out on a date. He thought as most men would have, that Cindy was actually a very beautiful woman, almost model like which always made Sam question why she always felt the need to throw herself at people for attention.

However, on the night they had dinner plans, Sam Braddock had to cancel due to his shift being extended with a promise to reschedule. It was the same night Team One stopped a young woman who recently found out she had Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease and her fiancée from committing suicide at a ballroom in downtown.

Shortly after, she received a call from Sam again which she thought was a call to reschedule the dinner plans they had missed. But she was stunned as to how wrong she had been in her assumptions.

"Hey Cindy…" Sam said in a somber tone. "I don't know how to say this, but I can't go out with you."

His words stung her to the point she almost wanted to vomit as they a caught her by surprise causing her to loudly gasp in panic, hoping Sam did not hear her.

"All they wanted to do was have one last dance together" Sam continued. He did hear her gasp and he felt terrible about it. But he knew it would be a lot worse if he actually went through with a date with a woman he wasn't interested in at all and had only asked out because he wasn't thinking and being an idiot he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Cindy. You're a beautiful girl, but I'm not over nor do I think I will ever be over my girlfriend." He voiced and then waited to give Cindy a chance to respond.

In anger and frustration her response was to slam down the phone as hard as she could hang up on him. She never heard from him again, although she continued to keep close watch of him and his bitch, Jules Callaghan.

Then before she knew it they were getting married in front of her very own eyes as she secretly watched them from afar with tears of envy and pain falling down from her eyes as he continued to profess his unfailing love for her.

As Cindy Larson continued to drive Jules rental car with her locked up in the trunk actual tears formed in her eyes at the memory she was recalling.

"Umm so since you're all here….." the newly married Jules Callaghan-Braddock giddily announced addressing her and Sam's wedding guest.

"We would have told you earlier but we didn't want to jinx anything" she continued failing to control a giggle over the news her and Sam had been keeping.

"We are three months along!" Jules tried to say with as much composure as she looked into Sam's eyes for additional support. "We're having a baby".

The memory of Jules announcement at the wedding continued to rewind and replay itself in her mind over and over again as she drove through Toronto with the kidnapped and pregnant Jules in the trunk. Cindy's memories further triggerring her to romanticize the thought of the moment she would kill Jules and steal the unborn baby who would ultimately reconnect her with Sam and bound them together forever.

As Cindy Larson looked at the rear view mirror making sure no one was following her, a sense of euphoria came over her to motivate her to move forward with her plans.

Meanwhile after enormous struggle to reach her cell phone that fell out of her pocket causing it to land on the other end of the trunk, a determined Jules continued on with her sniper breathing.

"We're going to be ok baby" she said loudly speaking in an anguish tone to her unborn child surrounded with nothing but darkness in the back of the trunk.

Jules continued to reach and reach with her hands and even her feet, relying on nothing but her senses to alert her what she was reaching for was her cell phone. Luckily, the car hit a small bump which jostled the phone enough to where she could reach it.

"Sam!" she screamed in tears of fear mostly from the pain she felt in her abdomen as she heard his voice.

"Jules!" a frantic Sam yelled back on his phone getting the rest of Team One's attention as they canvased the Braddock household in hopes of finding evidence to lead them to Jules.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews. I actually wrote several versions of this chapter, and then settled on this one as being the one that depicts my perception most about Sam's character. Also, editing is always endless with me, so even on Chapter 1 and 2 I do go back and correct any spellings or grammar errors. I try to get them all during the initial editing…..but sometimes don't catch them all. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

Disclaimer: The show flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money of this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission

Chapter 3

As Ed Lane and Sam Braddock rushed to Sam's house, Officers Michael (Spike) Scarlatti and Leah Kerns followed behind them in close pursuit in the second black SRU truck. Due to both Team One and Team Three being hit the heaviest during the Farber bombings three months ago, shifts were temporarily being integrated between the teams until injured members returned back to active duty, or once they were able to fill the open spots for teammates who would no longer be returning or in current transition.

Given the situation, Sam Braddock who would become the new Team Leader for Team 3 did not even notice when Ed Lane, the future Sergeant of Team One called in 2 additional members of Team 3, officers Derek Thompson and Troy Benson for additional back up in helping locate Jules.

During the ride to his house, Sam Braddock stared distantly out the window of the passenger side window with his thoughts recalling a memory of a discussion him and his wife Jules had one early Saturday morning weeks before.

"_Good morning beautiful" Sam whispered with his morning voice as he smiled after rolling over on his side of the bed to give his very pregnant wife Jules a tender kiss on her forehead._

_Jules gave a meek grin back to him, which was a clear sign something was troubling her._

"_What's wrong?" he asked with a puzzled and concerned look._

_She sighed with a look of uncertainty about voicing her troubles to him, not wanting to ruin his weekend after his week working particularly longer shifts than usual. But somehow she found her courage knowing just talking to him about it would settle her worries._

"_I…." she paused for a few minutes looking into her husband's eyes already pondering and filled with anxiety over what she could possibly be troubled by._

"_I don't want our baby to ever be without at least one of us" Jules finally voiced as she looked at her growing belly and placed both of her hands gently around it._

_She didn't even have to expand on what she was trying to tell him, as the same thought had crossed his mind many times also, since they discovered she was pregnant. It had always worried him bringing a child into their world, a world where the criminal world tended to kaleidoscope with theirs and was part of the job they both loved._

_An ache in his heart began as he struggled to search for words which would give them both solace. But the truth about their jobs and how they consistently put their life on line was something him and Jules promised a long time ago to never run away from, with that thought he kept his response simple._

"_I promise" was the only thing he could come up with, as he said it to her with the deepest sincerity as a husband, as father, and as police officer._

"_Now why don't I make the both of you some breakfast?" Sam smirked at Jules knowing by her demeanor instantly changing to a more relaxed one that his promise was enough._

Suddenly, the sound of the screeching tires from the truck swiftly approaching the new home him and Jules shared shortly after their wedding jolted him from his daydream, bringing him back to present day.

Samuel Braddock did not even give the SRU truck a complete chance to stop before he was already jumping out of the passenger side and running vastly towards the front door way only to be blocked and greeted by SIU investigators.

"Why don't you both get the HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Sam screamed practically shoving both SIU Investigators out of the way.

"SAM! SAM!" team one team leader Ed Lane screamed from behind, and swiftly putting a gentle hand on Sam's shoulders in hopes of calming down the young sniper.

Sergeant Greg Parker coming from the homes shattered living room slowly approached behind the two SIU Investigators. "Guys" Greg somberly said patting one of the investigators to get everyone's attention, "Just give me a moment with my officer".

The two SIU Investigators began to walk away, knowing full well Greg Parker was not making a request but giving an order, although he had no authority over them.

Sam with Ed next to his side and Spike and Leah not too far behind gave his Sergeant a quick nod in thanks followed by a sudden look of concern over his wife and unborn child as he noticed from the corner of his eye the scattered remains of what use to be his living room.

"Boss, the formalities can wait, once we find Jules" Sam said sternly making sure the two SIU investigators lingering behind them eves dropping could hear him. He knew they needed to question him despite his status as an SRU officer because it was protocol for the police to question the husband first and rule him out as a suspect. Regardless of this knowledge, he didn't want unnecessary questioning to delay their search for Jules.

"Sam…. Buddy" Greg responded in a fatherly tone, shaking his head to communicate to the somewhat distraught SRU officer he understood where he was coming from.

"They just want to ask some questions" Ed Lane interjected "We all understand Sam, but all it can do is help find Jules."

"And we will find her Sam", Ed continued relieved as he recognized Sam's body language change to a more submissive stance signaling him he was getting through to his officer. Still hesitant, Sam began to walk away from them and towards the two SIU Inspectors waiting.

Once he saw Sam deeply engaged in conversation with the SIU Investigators, Ed Lane put his attention back to his soon to be retiring Sergeant, making sure to hand him an earwig and vest, while the rest of the team, Spike, Leah and the two other members of team three joined them.

"Thanks Eddie" Greg answered in direct response to his longtime friend and teammate remembering to bring him gear. Although they all knew he would be limited to profiling and possibly negotiating due to his permanent disabilities."

"For now, I'm going to keep Sam on line 2, and all communication moves to line 4." Greg addressed the team clearly looking for his guidance and anticipation of getting more details from him which would lead them to Jules.

Greg Parker then handed Leah Kerns a piece of evidence he had found in the house. It was a smaller pillow case stuffed with different size sponges with what seemed to be a belt attachment. He then instructed Leah to remove her gear and then bundle both ends of the pillow case into a small ball and belt it around her waist underneath her shirt.

Leah instantly along with their other team members did not like the sound of where Greg Parker was heading towards as they made the connection that Leah Kerns physical appearance seemed that to be of an expectant woman with the pillow case neatly strapped to her lower abdomen beneath her shirt.

"Boss…" Ed shaking his head making the first comment to break the silence between the team.

"I think this is a fetal abduction guys" Greg Parker finally letting out the nightmare conclusion he came too during his initial profile of the scene in the Braddock home.

"Then in that case the subject is a woman with possible accomplices" Leah added "These woman fantasize pregnancy so bad too they fake them. Befriend the pregnant victim…"

"Yes, but it goes beyond that guys" Greg added

"These woman…."Greg nodded in disapproval "They don't just want a child…they want to experience the labor, and the closes thing to that is killing the victim and cutting the fetus right out of them."

Another silence fell over the team once again, repulsed by the facts their Sergeant had just provided as to the potential fate of their abducted teammate.

"Spike get a trace on Jules phone now" Ed barked out as the adrenaline raced through his veins

"Already on it" Spike acknowledged.

"Partner with Spike" Leah offered "I'll start looking through Jules doctors' appointments and Mommy to be class schedules to see if there are any video cameras that are set up in the rooms"

"Copy that" Ed tried to say but suddenly interrupted by the sight of a screaming Sam having both hands around the collar of one of the SIU investigators causing both him and Greg to rush over to their extremely agitated and tormented officer.

Knowing his teammates well, Sam had already suspected they would move all chatter to line four so he couldn't hear any possibly disturbing details about his wife and unborn child and switched his com line earlier to line 4 as he listened to the questioning coming from "Dick and Harry", his mental nick name for the two SIU officers.

He was fighting the nausea he had already, now even more so over what he just heard Greg Parker describe as to why someone would want to kidnap his pregnant wife when the undenounced cocky and overly aggressive SIU Investigator, followed up his line of questioning with, "Are you sure you just didn't decide you weren't ready to be a father?"

He tried to let the question sink in, but Sam still did not understand where the line of questioning was headed until the SIU investigator followed up his last question with another, "Officer Callaghan got pregnant while you were dating right? It is understandable to suddenly be pressured into fatherhood and marriage."

"HER LAST NAME IS BRADDOCK JACK ASS!" Sam yelled lunging at the SIU investigator wrapping his hands around the jerk of an SIU Investigators collar, "And don't you ever refer to my wife and child as an entrapment….."

Sam nearly punched the living daylights out the SIU investigator during his fit of rage over the line of questioning, when Ed intersected and simultaneously gave the SIU Investigator an aggressive nudge, also giving the guys partner a dirty look as a subtle warning to the Investigators they needed to back off.

"This is an interview, not an Interrogation of my officer." Greg sternly uttered to both SIU investigators, "You're also now done with Constable Braddock, and to make it more clear, that wasn't a question."

"You have no autho…" The SIU officer tried to say to Greg grasping for air still from the near choke hold Sam gave him a few seconds earlier. Fortunately all Greg Parker had to do was give him another firm look to get both investigators to retreat.

They followed Sam as he headed outside of the house not being able to hold the nausea he felt after hearing his team confirm that Jules disappearance was looking more like an attempt at fetal abduction. Sensing his team leader and Sergeant directly behind him Sam took a deep breath in order to gather his thought.

"I heard it all Boss" Sam's voice wavering a little still distraught over the details. "you guys always hide on line 4"

"You caught us huh Sam" Greg tried to add more positively

"Can you do this Sam?" Ed asked "Jules needs you now buddy, they both need you"

"She's my wife Ed, I'm not standing down" Sam aired in with utter conviction for all his team to hear.

The conversation ending short as the entire team hears Spike announcing he picked up a location on Jules cellphone sending both Sam Braddock and Ed Lane in a frantic run towards the SRU truck parked in front of the Braddock home.

Within minutes of them heading towards the location Spike provided on Jules cellphone Sam's own cellphone began ringing signaling him he had an incoming call as a the new photo he recently took of a six month pregnant Jules flashed across the lcd screen of his smartphone.

"SAM!" Jules screamed in tears of fear and struggling a little from the pain she felt in her abdomen.

"JULES!" A frantic Sam Braddock yelled through the phone he held single handedly as he drove through the streets of Toronto with Ed in pursuit of the gps location coming from Jules cellphone.

"Aaaahhhh" Jules screamed again loudly

"Status Jules? Status?" Sam asked regretting it later, after he realized he sounded like her teammate more than her concerned husband, but made a mental note that once this was all over with he would explain his reasoning behind it later.

"I'm okay…cramps" Jules struggled to say almost sounding out of breath but not wanting to panic Sam any further regardless of her current predicament.

Sam was about to respond back to her when all of a sudden the line went dead.

"I'm not losing you Jules" Sam mumbled desperately hitting redial to get Jules back on the line

"Its ok guys, I also picked up the same signal from the micro gps tracker on Jules watch you gave her for Christmas. It's picking up the same signal as the gps on her cell phone." Spike announced, giving all the team members some relief they could still track Jules even if her cell phone was no longer an option.

"Come on Come on Come on" Sam grunted further listening to Jules cellphone ringing through his. "Pick up Jules pick up!"

"Jules!" Sam again yelled out.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews. I actually have a much longer version of this chapter but took it out and ended this chapter where it ends because I wasn't sure the version I wrote is really the path I want to go. Hope you all enjoy although I'm not too particularly fond of this one…

Disclaimer: The show flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money of this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission

Chapter 4

It seemed like a long few seconds before Sam knew Jules was ok when she risked everything to catch a young girl who slipped off a ledge after climbing the roof of a high rise mall and contemplated suicide. Then there was another time when it seemed like a long few minutes when she laid there as blood oozed out of her while a sniper seeking revenge for his father's death sprayed them with bullets, each one slamming into the shield he held to protect them waiting for the rest of Team One to help get them out.

As Sam Braddock continued to single handedly redial his wife Jules cellphone number after her frantic call dropped, both the two historical moments where he thought he lost her forever didn't even compare to the terror and feeling of helplessness flowing through his veins as he heard a faint ringing of her cellphone fading in and out due to limited cell coverage in the area, causing more frustration for him and the rest of Team One.

Determined as ever, he continued to single handedly redial Jules number while the other held the trucks steering wheel with a death grip as the emotional roller coaster he was on flowed through the very core of his being, as he purposely avoided at all cost allowing his mind to entertain the thought that losing the two most precious things in his life was even an option.

"Guys, both signals dropped right by Dundas and Bay Streets" Spike reported, with a tone that gave the aura he was also painstakingly focused on the map on his computer screen wanting desperately to bring his friend and teammate back home safely.

"There is a small stretch of tunnel; they had to have gone through there. Both GPS and cell phone coverage should come up….." He continued to say but paused as two red dots started to blink and move again on this screen "NOW! Cell and GPS signal is back up"

"Copy that Spike!" Ed Lane answered gritting his teeth, a habit he developed over the years anytime he was more concerned about a hot call than normal.

"That heads towards the college district, and straight to the Humber River Valley. That's has to be it." He continued to say as he glanced at Sam driving feeling pretty confident about his hypothesis but none the less wanting affirmation although he knew it would be painful for the young Constable being tormented over the situation more than any of them could even imagine

Sam gave Ed a mortified look knowing the river valley area would be the most logical place on the map a subject with intent to harm would choose. The area was secluded, and made for an ideal dumping ground to commit any heinous crime and could easily hide a body…the body of his wife and possibly his child a thought which sickened him.

He had seen so much death in his life time, more than anyone should have to see. But nothing prepared him for the possibility of losing what mattered most to him to such violence. _No, not today….not ever, not going there. _Sam silently told himself, as he fought the voices in his head until he was able to force them to pass.

"Jules!" Sam Braddock cried in desperation and in relief hearing her voice answer his desperate calls.

"Sorry….I thinks we went under an overpass" Jules responded sounding breathless and still in pain but in more control.

"She has me in the back of the rental car…I'm trying to conserve air. I'm not going to lose our baby…..I'm not." Jules softly cried out in her anguish at the thought of losing her unborn child she already loved more than anything.

Before Sam or anyone else on the team listening in could respond, Jules Callaghan Braddock's sprung into SRU officer mode, as she drew from it to help keep her mental focus, giving details to her husband and team about her current predicament as if it was just another routine hot call. She needed to feel she was in control and the situation was another day on the job, although it took all of her to hold the fear and agony she felt inside. Somehow Team One understood, especially Sam as they listened intently to the information being passed.

It did not surprise them; Jules validated Greg Parker's original profile of the subject and understood the precariousness of her situation. Shannon Miller, whose true identity was still unknown to them, would try to kill her and rip the precious life growing inside her.

"You're not going to lose our baby Jules. I'm not losing either one of you" Sam interrupted Jules rant, seeing through her false pretenses. She was trying to be strong for him, but what she really needed was him to protect her. Too protect both of them.

"Sweetheart…I was wrong" Sam decided to tell her. "I was wrong in promising you are baby would always have one parent no matter what. Our baby will always have both us. Do you hear me sweetheart?"

His words hit Jules and the rest of Team One straight to the heart. For a few seconds the team took time to let Sam's words to Jules sink in, as they knew it was also his plea to God to bring his family back safely more than anything.

In the command truck which trailed closely behind the 3 other SRU trucks, Sergeant Greg Parker and Constable Spike Scarlatti stared at each other in the Command truck all at a loss for words like the rest of the team as they listened in on Sam and Jules conversation through their ear wigs.

"You hang on Jules, you hang on!" Sergeant Greg Parker not being able to hold it in anymore. "We are right here with you Jules right here with you….Uncle Eddie, Uncle Spike we go that kids back and will always have your back. You keep that with you, you hang on."

Sam briefly shut his eyes and exhaled as he continued to speed through the street racing to catch up to the vehicle that held Jules while also doing what seemed like an impossible job of being his wife's husband and teammate all at the same time.

"AAAAHHHHH" Jules cried, making Sam's heart race even faster with every painful grunt she made.

"Ok…ok. Jules count your breath out, sniper breathing", He tried to say calmly although he was panicked knowing all the distress was not good for Jules or the baby. "There just pre-labor pains like before…..our little prince or princess is just worried about mommy…that's all. Slow breaths."

"I love you Sam" Jules whispered through the phone after a few audible deep breaths as she tried to bear through the pain.

Jules trapped in the small trunk of her rental car continued with her breathing which became a mix of sniper breathing from all her years as a police officer and new breathing techniques she was learning in Lamaze classes.

As painful as it was she listened to the comfort of Sam's voice and decided she should make herself useful in the trunk no matter how difficult it was for her to reposition her body into more of a defensive stance.

"What's going on Jules?" Sam asked concerned with hearing only silence and her grunting to the pain.

"I was able to kick out one of the taillights from the inside to get some more oxygen in here." She struggled to say but felt relieved feeling a little more air come in through what felt like her coffin.

"Ok that's good sweetheart", Sam encouraged her, the news giving him some much needed relief.

"I also have the trunk cable in my hand." Jules said with even more determination than ever as she knew time was running out before the subject would engage her. "But even if I pull it out, it's too dangerous for the baby for me to jump out..."

"NO! You stay put Jules okay baby? Stay put" Sam yelled not meaning too as he glanced over Ed with the same look of concern.

"Winnie talk to me" Ed ordered more than asked.

"I have all unis following and have instructed them SRU only, do not engage subject" Winnie replied from SRU Headquarters.

"There is no record of a Shannon Miller pulling up Boss" Winnie reported to Team One "But I got a hold of Wordy's wife, Shelley and got the address Jules gave her to send Shannon's baby shower invitiation too."

"Almost there Boss" Leah Kerns reported "I'll go get a read on the house."

"Copy that Leah" Greg Parker somberly responded hoping Leah would get more answers, as he simultaneously listened to Spike giving Sam and Ed and the two team 3 officers backing them up directions to head off the Jules rental car.

"There! There" Ed Lane shouted as he gained a visual on the car holding Jules hostage in the back of the trunk.

"We're right here Jules…..right here. Hang on Jules Hang on sweetheart" Sam cried out in a whisper to Jules through his cell phone.

*******FLASHPOINT FLASHPOINT FLASPOINT***********************************************

Across town, Constable Leah Kerns expeditiously pulls her black SUV up to the curve along with two additional uniformed officers to assist her to the last known address for Shannon Miller.

"This lady has a lot of balls" Leah whispered through her com as she carefully approaches the side of the house attempting to get a visual inside the home through one of the windows.

"She manipulates her way to getting Jules to invite her to her own baby shower." She continued to say.

"That's usually what they do" Sergeant Greg Parker answered as he sat with Spike in the command truck also moving along in pursuit of Jules rental car.

Leah and the two uniform officers seeing the house was empty make their way inside. She glances through each section of the immaculate house looking for clues that will tell her more about Shannon Miller.

As Leah enters what seemed to be a room being used as a small study she notices a photo being used as the background on the computers home screen and makes a startling discovery, causing her to race out of the house to her SUV to warn the rest of her team.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews. And I am hoping you keep your trust in me that Jules is safe in my hands. But this is just how the chapter worked out. Should only be 2-3 more chapters left. Enjoy! P.S. Some details disclosed in this chapter create some questions in your mind. Those will be answered in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: The show flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money of this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission

Chapter 5

As Constable Leah Kerns made entry to the home of their subject Shannon Miller, she immediately noticed the relaxing and family like ambiance of the home, as it caught her senses off guard. The home was suspiciously familiar to her although she could not quit figure out why.

She had presumed before entry the home would magnify a more psychotic feeling to it but was dumbfounded it didn't and looked like a place she wouldn't mind residing in.

"_Hmm, this home doesn't' actually scream, "I am a woman who steals other pregnant womens' fetuses",_ Leah Kerns softly whispered to herself as she observed the better homes and garden décor through most of the house, as she carefully cleared each room with the help of the two other uniform policed officers she had brought with her.

Once she determined the home was clear, she began going through the home again in hopes of getting a better profile of the subject in hopes of finding more evidence for them to understand who they were dealing with and how the subject chose Jules as her victim.

Leah immediately went back to the study located in the upstairs of the home and began her investigation by starting with some of Shannon Miller's personal files. It was then that she noticed the photo being used as the computers screensaver. She instantly recognized the wedding photo because it was the photo she personally took of Sam and Jules at their wedding and had professionally printed for the couple as a wedding gift. The only difference in this photo was the woman in the photo was not Jules; it was of another woman who seemed familiar to her as she tried to silently understand why that was.

As she did this the comforter on the bed in the adjacent room caught the corner of her eyes, forcing her instincts to be drawn to the room. Once Leah entered the room an impetuous gasp escaped her as she realized every inch of the room was an exact replica of Jules and Sam Braddock's master bedroom. She rushed opening closets and noticed SRU uniforms marked as Braddock, which Leah assumed was meant for Sam as the size of the uniforms were men's size.

Shirts and jackets she all recognized as her friend and teammate owning all in the closet as if this house was the one Sam was meant to live in. Leah was sure if Jules was there with her she would recognize even more things as Sam's belongings.

"WTF?" Leah mumbled with alarming concern as she slowly started drawing to a conclusion that this was not a random kidnapping anymore. The subject knew Jules and Sam very well apparently.

As she exited the master bedroom, she also noticed another room across the upstairs hallway with a familiar sign hanging from one of the bedroom doors. Another sign similar to the one she helped Jules pick out for the babies room on a girls day out shopping spree they had a few weeks before Jules was put on bed rest.

Once Leah entered the baby's room of the home, she was again taken back by every detail of the baby's room being the exact replica of the baby room Jules and Sam had decorated, except for a photo placed on the night stand next to a rocking chair.

The frame was the same as the one Jules and Sam had in their baby's room, but this one had a picture of Sam in his army uniform next to another woman. As Leah stared at the woman in the photo more closely, she finally remembered why she looked so familiar, causing her too hastily run to the SRU truck parked outside of the home to alert her teammates.

"Winnie, get a hold of Steve now!" Leah Kerns requested to the SRU dispatcher as he rushed to get in the SRU truck she parked in front of the Shannon Miller's home.

"Copy that" Winnie responded as she manned the SRU headquarters dispatch desk and proceeded to see if she could get a hold of Steve.

"Boss, we got a problem" Leah further announced to Sergeant Greg Parker knowing the rest of the team was also listening as they continued to follow the vehicle holding Jules captive.

"Talk to me Leah" Sergeant Greg Parker demanded in a concerned tone in anticipation of the news, sensing from the tone of Leah's voice the news was probably not going to be anything him or the rest of team one would be happy about hearing, especially Sam Braddock.

"I am sending a copy of the photo I found of our subject, Shannon Miller to your PDA's" Leah urgently communicated to her Sergeant and the rest of the members of Team One, "If that is even her name".

"This is personal boss. Sam I think this is all tied to you…this woman is someone you know from your past." She added causing Sam to shiver as he listened to the information intently through his earwig as he continued to follow behind the car holding his kidnapped wife and unborn child prisoner.

Before anyone else could even continue, Constable Leah Kerns was quick to provide them details about what she saw in the home and describing how the entire house was decorated to the exact replica of the Braddock home. She described how photos of Jules were ripped out and photos which were originally taken with Sam from the wedding and the other photo of Sam and the young woman that seemed to be an original photo.

"I think this is about getting Sam back" Leah theorized. "Whoever this is thinks stealing the baby will bring Sam back to her".

"So what are you trying to tell me Leah? The woman who has Jules is one of my ex's? ", Sam asked disturbed and sounding agitated hearing how a psychotic person who is currently holding his pregnant wife hostage is an acquaintance who thinks he should of chosen her for a wife instead of Jules.

It brought worry and additional guilt to Sam as he now blamed his self as the reason as to why this was all happening. He had dated a lot of woman back then and narrowing down which one was truly psychotic beyond the typical clingy ones he dated until he met Jules was going to prove to be a little difficult. He was also concerned if this was more about revenge as he recalled not treating every woman he was with back in his younger dumber days in the best of light.

Partnered with Ed Lane, Sam Braddock continued to follow Jules rental car from a distant and obeying Ed's order for all SRU officers to maintain distance until they figured out the best plan on how to approach the car without risking any further harm Jules as she remained trapped and defenseless in the trunk of the moving vehicle.

Sam sighed in relief along with the rest of the team thinking that as far as bad news was concerned, the news Leah had just provided was extremely creepy but not as horrific as they thought it would be. However after a few seconds, it dawned on all of them Leah had instructed Winnie to get a hold of Jules former boyfriend and childhood friend Steve, who sometimes participated in some of the SRU calls whenever EMS was needed to help the injured.

"Guys, I got a hold of Steve's partner. Steve never showed up for his shift today" Winnie dispatched for all of Team One to hear.

"Copy that Winnie" Greg Parker nodding his head still a little unsure where Leah was going with this, " Go ahead and dispatch uniformed officers to his home"

"Copy that Boss" Winnie acknowledged.

"Boss, I don't like the sound of this" Leah added after hearing the news from Winnie.

"A couple of weeks ago I ran into Steve at the Goose guys" Leah informed the team of her run in with Steve at a bar the team frequented after long shifts. "When I ran into him he introduced me to his blind date, Karen Anderson."

"I'm not making the connection here Leah" Sergeant Greg Parker added almost frustrated by Constable Leah Kerns wanting her to get to the point, but being patient knowing she was also still new to the SRU after recently transferring from being a firefighter to a job in law enforcement.

"It's the same woman in the photo guys" Leah finally announced to the team.

"I think we just confirmed subject has an accomplice" She further added, feeling relieved she finally disclosed her bad news to the team.

"It would make sense guys, if she wants to make sure the baby stays alive" Spike added as he looked at Greg Parker concerned over an unnecessary caesarean section and harm which might be done on Jules at this stage of her pregnancy and the emotional trauma it would to her if they found out Steve was also involved with her kidnapping.

"He can't be involved" Sam quickly replied. He didn't care too much for Steve because he knew he still possessed feelings for Jules and would grab at the chance to insert himself if he ever screwed up, so he couldn't see him intentionally trying to harm Jules.

"There is no way he would ever hurt Jules this way despite how he feels about me" Sam pointed out further as he looked at Ed Lane with a silent sense of urgency. Both knowing, they needed to make a decision soon as they would soon be approaching an on ramp.

"All right, we need to do a rolling road block" Ed Lane instructed

"Are we sure that is the best solution Eddie" Greg Parker asked concerned about the subject feeling provoked once they try to barricade the car on all sides to get the vehicle to stop.

"No choice Boss" Sam replied agreeing with Ed. "We can't ram her since Jules is in the car, and we need to act now and use the element of surprise."

In the meantime Sam Braddock got back on the phone with Jules who knew something was going on based on the silence on the other end of the line. Jules knew they were trying to keep her calm and making sure she didn't hear any information which may cause her to panic.

"Jules sweetheart, how are both of you doing?" Sam asked hoping this would all be over soon, making a mental note to himself to make it point of getting something stronger than bubble wrap to keep his wife safe, because once this was all over he was never going to take his eyes off of her again not even after their baby was born.

"Still ok…..aaahhhhh" Jules answered hoping she would be more convincing, but with another early contractions, she didn't do a very good job of masking the pain she was in.

"You're going to be ok Jules…..we're getting you out sweetheart" Sam told her, as he gave her instructions to brace herself as three SRU trucks surrounded the small black two door Honda and Sam relinquished communications with Jules to Sergeant Greg Parker, the man he trusted the most to take care of his wife as he concentrated on the tactical maneuvers.

In an instant, it seemed like everything intertwined as various information began coming in through their communications equipment as members of Team One and Team three forced the Honda with a blond woman driving to stop as there SRU trucks surrounded every angle of the car.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" Ed Lane yelled pointing his remmy 700 along with Sam at the potential subject. "KEEP YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM, HAND IN THE AIR!"

It was in that instant Greg Parker and Spike Scarlatti knew something was off, as Jules asked for a status as to when the vehicle she was in would stop. In that moment they realized they had been played by the subject.

"Wait what's going on?" Ed Lane slowly approaching the subject as he looked at Sam who was backing him up, as both of them heard the information that the car Jules was in was still moving wondering how that was possible when they had Jules rental car in front of them.

"Turn around now! Turn around!" Sam yelled at the subject, as he watched the subject obey his instructions and slowly lower one hand to the top of her head to remove a blond wig.

Sam and Ed instantly recognized that Steve stood in front of them with C4 strapped to his chest as Sam Braddock's world crumbled before him as he realized they had just put Jules in more danger without any back up or knowledge of where she was now.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews. Only 2 more chapters I think. More will be explained next chapter too about Steve. Who by the way is it just me or did they never give him a last name? Well I made up one for the poor guy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The show flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money of this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission

CHAPTER 6

He could hear the sound of his own heartbeat the entire time driving, wishing he could start the day over and wanting the nightmare all around him to dissipate. All Steve Harris wanted was to look ahead and no longer see the car which drove a few meters ahead of him containing Jules Callaghan-Braddock in the trunk with a knowing he would probably not live to be able to help protect her.

Steve Harris's life flashed before him with an ache in his heart. He hadn't really seen Jules much since she visited him in the hospital after being shot on their first and very last date a few years back. But he knew deep down inside when he chanced asking her out, Jules heart was elsewhere. As much as it pained him he knew her heart was always going to belong to Sam Braddock, and he loved her enough to let her go even if that wasn't necessarily the easiest thing to do. But the simple truth was he still and always will love Jules regardless if she was married to someone else and didn't have the same feelings for him. Nothing was ever going to replace the part of his heart that remained in love with her.

Eventually he knew they would come for her as he hoped. But as he hears and sees the four black SRU trucks enclosing upon him, Steve Harris also knew he would never be able to see her again or to let her know one last time how much he loved her, even if it wasn't going to make a difference. And to have an opportunity to apologize for this entire day.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" He heard, knowing it was Ed Lane as he slowly raised his hands up. "KEEP YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM, HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND NOW!" He could hear Sam Braddock yell at him, noticing the angst in his voice which he could only imagine was due to the fear he felt for his kidnapped pregnant wife. It was in that moment Steve Harris finally settled on a choice he had been trying to make all day, which was to sacrifice his life to allow Jules and her baby a fighting chance.

"It's not what you think" Steve Harris cried out as he slowly turned around and removed the blonde wig he was forced to wear amongst all the other things he was forced to do against his will throughout the course of the day.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK" He yelled as he made eye contact with Ed Lane and then stared into Sam Braddock's eyes seeing both men already aware of his dilemma having been forced to have C4 strapped to his chest.

"All right buddy…take an easy" Ed Lane told him as he motioned the rest of his team to backup. "Let's just give him some breathing room guys..."

"Come on Sam let's just give him a little space" Ed continued to say seeing a frozen Sam with his Remy pointed at Steve.

"You need to step back Sam now!", Ed commanded in an attempt to coach Sam further to get him to back off a little "We'll get her back Sam, but we need to do this right ok?"

"He's right Sam; let's just hear what he has to say" Greg Parker chimed in through the SRU communication line, as him and Spike listened to what was happening in the command truck.

"Jules needs you buddy…..she is still with us…..still with us" Greg further added.

"It's not what you think Sam….It's not what you think." Steve Harris further conveyed, relieved as he watched Sam begin to move back to a safe distance away from with him. "You know I would never hurt her…..never hurt her."

"THEN START TALKING" Sam responded back in anger while maintaining to keep his weapon pointed at Steve.

"It's over for me no matter what. Go get her they were only a few cars ahead" Steve Harris quickly said to Sam Braddock "GO! Bring her home Sam, bring her home."

It was the last thing they heard from Steve as they heard the sound of the explosion causing Sam and Ed to dive forward onto the ground as they attempted to rush towards the SRU truck to try and head of the real car which had Jules. They didn't even need to look back to know what had just happened.

"Son of a bitch!" Greg Parker's voiced echoed through their ear wigs as he leaned over one of the consoles of the command truck saddened and frustrated over the loss of Steve Harris.

But as in any situation all members of Team One knew they had to swallow any emotion they had over the situation and save it for later. They had to keep going no matter what. But for Sam Braddock the sudden haunting feeling in his gut that time was running out for his wife came over him after hearing the bomb that just killed Steve overwhelmed him. "_I won't fail you Jules" _Sam mumbled to himself.

"Let's move! Let's move!" Sam yelled, as him and Ed Lane stood up from the debris and once again raced to get in their SRU truck in an attempt to get a lead on the car holding Jules hostage.

"Guys check your PDA's" Spike alerted the team, trying to shake off the death of Steve Harris. He didn't know Steve well other than he had helped them a few times on calls. But every bomb going off, always seemed to put knots in his stomach remembering how he lost Lew, his best friend and teammate during a call.

"I ran the photo Leah sent of our subject and got a match to a Karen Anderson," Spike eagerly reported. "I think it is still an alias because it looks like she suddenly began existing only a year ago"

"She is currently working at a rental car dealership. Which would make sense if she forced Steve to drive a similar car as the one you and Jules rented Sam?" He continued to tell the team as he looked at Greg Parker sitting next to him as they proceeded along with the rest of the team to head the car Jules was in while continuing to profile the subject.

"Boss she's all over the place" Ed added sounding perplexed. "She is smart enough to have a backup plan, trailing ahead of Steve in case we come, but not smart enough to tie or figure out Jules still has her cell on her for us to track."

Sam sighed after hearing Ed's comment, not caring if anyone heard him as he felt relieved to know there were flaws in the subject's abduction of Jules. Flaws in the plan he hoped would give them the advantage to bring his family home safely.

From the passenger seat of the truck he shared with Sam, Ed Lane glances at his PDA pulling up the photo and allowing Sam to view it as they sped across Toronto hoping they would spot Jules rental car again before it was too late.

"Wait…that's Cindy…Cindy Larson!" Sam immediately revealed to his teammates, almost shocked after recognizing the photo. "She was my father's secretary and I haven't seen more than a year ago after running into her at Timmy's."

Sam began giving the rest of his teammates what he knew of Cindy Larson and her high profiled rape case in the military, along with the embarrassing details of how he asked her and rejected her out shortly after him and Jules had broken up.

"It's ok Sam, its ok" Greg Parker replied trying to reassure the young Constable that he did nothing wrong. "Winnie, I want the details of that military case ASAP. Get me the wife of Randy Caldwell."

"Copy that boss" Winnie replied as she began her search regarding the rape case Cindy Larson was involved in with the now deceased Randy Caldwell.

Meanwhile as Jules laid locked up in the trunk of her rental car, she continued on with her sniper and Lamaze breathing techniques trying to digest everything that was happening as she tried to cope with her own adrenaline and anguish of knowing the Team was now racing to catch up with her and over the news that Steve somehow got mixed up in all of this. It also dawned on her she may have to engage the woman that kidnapped her on her own, leaving doubt in her mind if she could protect herself and her unborn child given her present condition.

She almost hated herself for asking for the truth about the details, knowing her team would disclose it to her good or bad, but she needed to know the truth. But most of all she wanted to hear Sam's voice again in case this was it, so she could at least say good bye and tell him she loved him one last time.

As much as having Greg Parker, her Sergeant, mentor and father figure in her ear who was holding her hand every step of the way in this situation, what she needed at the moment was her husband and to hear Sam's voice again even for a minute.

"Sarge…..is Sam there?" Jules asked in a soft spoken tone

Greg Parker looked at Spike before playing with the communication system and patching Jules call through to the team, in order to allow Sam and Jules to be able to communicate with each other.

"Jules…..baby we're coming to get both of you" Sam reassured her before she could even get a word in, although he was pretty sure he failed to hide failing the fear and panic in his voice as to what was to come.

"Don't Jules, Don't!" Sam interrupted her shaking his head with a tear falling down his cheeks "Sshhhhhhhhhh sweetheart".

"You're not going to give up Jules? This isn't how it ends, this isn't how it ends" Sam repeated to tell her, not sure if he was trying to convince her more to hold on for him, or if he needed to say it out loud for his own conscience.

"Do you remember when we first met Jules?" He asked

"Do you remember that…you were so beautiful and I couldn't believe how something so beautiful could pull a gun on me" Sam recalled the story of their first meeting, causing both of them to chuckle at the memory.

"I love you Sam" Jules whispered, her moment with Sam interrupted as she feels the car turning and slowing down to a stop.

"Jules….what's going on sweetheart?" Sam nervously inquired.

"The car just stopped I hear her getting out the car" She quickly told him as she put the phone on speaker quickly putting her phone in her pocket hoping her maternity shirt would cover enough of it, it would not be noticeable to the subject. "Sam hurry!"

"Jules" Sam whispered hoping she heard him.

"Let's go guys this could end in about 4 seconds" Sam told his team with fear and pain of his own words resonating through him and to the rest of Team One.

"Right there, right there!" Ed Lane screamed seeing a small turn up a dirt road as he looked through binoculars spotting Cindy Larson getting out of the vehicle from a distance. "Step on it"

"Copy that" all of team one echoed.

As Jules sat in the trunk she quietly listened to the footsteps anticipating the trunk being opened by the woman that kidnapped her and preparing for the womans attempt to assault her and her unborn baby. Jules continued to hold the trunk release cable on one hand with a death grip, while the other held a wrench from the tool kit Sam had left in the trunk.

Shortly after, the sound of a struggle and muffle voices echoed through Team Ones communication lines followed by the sound of multiple gun shots.

"JULES!" Sam screamed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: As always thank you for all the reviews. Thanks to the reader that let me in that Steve's last name was Morgan. I hope giving him the last name Harris didn't ruin it for you. Ok, so this one has a cliff hanger you will all kill me for. Sorry I don't mean to do that, it is just how it works sometimes. Anyway I am thinking one last chapter left, maybe 2. But good news…..or maybe not, debating on doing a sequel to this. Ha ha….I'm totally tempted to write my version of Season 6 had there been one. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The show flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money of this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission

CHAPTER 7

It was as if she woke up from a trance like state, after she remotely detonated the bomb she had strapped onto Steve Harris in order to prevent him from disclosing more information to the police. She was determined to get to the abandoned area of the lake with or without Steve, who at one point was critical to her plan in helping deliver the Braddock baby she desperately wanted to claim as hers.

Nothing was going to get in her way. She had dreamt and strategized for months and had prepared all the utensils and equipment she would require to force the premature delivery of the baby from Jules. She believed after all the baby should have belonged to her and Sam to begin with, if Jules hadn't come along to wreck everything. _"My baby…" Cindy Larson mumbled to herself as she pulled the car over onto a dirt road, near the area she would perform her ambush on Jules._

"Oh, think Cindy….think" She continued to ramble to herself, as she stepped out of the parked vehicle and nervously began pacing back and forth with the revolver in her hand.

"He's gone…..He's gone. But I can do this. I can deliver my baby." She muttered as she rapidly took multiple deep breaths in and out, clearly feeling distraught over the fact she had not really taken into account they would be able to find her so quickly although she had planned for it.

Everything had gone according to plan up until this point. She manipulated her relationship with Steve Harris just like another chess piece on the board, carefully calculating all the moves. She had gone on a few dates with him knowing he was still on the rebound from Jules which she couldn't understand and made her despise Jules even more. Her original plan was to get him drunk enough and force him to perform the cesarean section. Granted she wanted to do this closer to Jules due date but didn't expect her to go on bed rest at six months.

After several days of contemplating what she should do, she decided it was best to take Jules now knowing the further along she got the more Sam Braddock would hover over her, making it harder to get her alone.

It seemed all so easy Cindy thought to herself. She invited Steve over for dinner the night before and deceived him into believing it was a dinner to discuss moving their relationship to the next level. _"That sucker, men are all the same except for my Sam" She quietly thought to herself as she continued to try and calm her anxiety._

Drugging and getting the bomb on Steve was the easy part, especially when you had enough money to hire some random thug off the street to help you for a small fee and some sex. But never in her imagination did she think they would ever find her.

"ARG! ARG!" Cindy screamed in frustration breathing heavily as she clenched her hand around the handle of the revolver. "I just want my baby!

"She sounds distraught and agitated" Jules whispered to Team One, as she quietly listened to Cindy rambling, while also trying to gage her location around the car by listening to the sound of her footsteps.

"She sounds irrational and starting to split" Jules continued on with her assessment for Team One, knowing they were treading on dangerous waters as Cindy began splitting blaming her verbally for everything that has gone on in her life.

"Come on guys, come on! Come on!" Sam loudly expressed his distress after hearing the fear in Jules last statement, as he gunned the gas pedal on the SRU truck wanting to desperately be in a closer proximity of taking Cindy down before she had an opportunity to confront Jules.

"Right there! Right there!" Ed Lane yelled as a rush of adrenaline began pumping through his veins as he spots the subject and the vehicle through his binoculars. "She's already by the trunk."

"Leah if she is anywhere near Jules I need you to switch to less lethal" Ed instructs Leah who was approaching the vehicle from the east side of the lake and would reach the car before him or Sam would.

"Copy that Ed" Leah responded a little nervous about Jules life being left in her hands momentarily.

"Boss, I wasn't getting anywhere with the military trying to reach Randy Caldwell's widow" Winnie dispatched to the Team as she continued to frantically do more research for them.

"But I did get a hold of Sam's father he pointed me to Cindy's sister boss, I have her on the line now." She offered knowing it was at least a good lead to help them understand Cindy. "I'm patching her through to you now Boss."

"Sam, are you up for intervention?" Greg Parker asked concerned Sam would not be able to think clearly when Jules was concerned. It didn't matter they had proven numerous times they would still be able to uphold the priority life code. Things were much different now and all of them knew it.

"Boss that is my pregnant wife in there!" Sam informed them without hesitation. "If I'm the whole reason this is happening, then it needs to be me."

"Copy that Sam" Greg sighed knowing he didn't have much of a leg to stand on. If it was his kid or even his girlfriend he knew he would make the same choice as Sam and with that resonating thought he then took the call from Cindy Larson's sister.

In the meantime a few meters up a head of them, Jules carefully used the trunk release cable and allowed the trunk door to open only allowing it to open by a small crack so as not to alert Cindy, but grant her enough visibility to see what was happening from outside the trunk. She assessed quickly that her aggressor was flustered and more than likely crazed. But she also came to terms with her realization she was way too pregnant with one recovering leg to contend with from the bombings three months ago, to even attempt to try and get out of the trunk on her own.

Jules contemplated at first, but then decided she was going to have to take her chances and hope to god Cindy would not fire abruptly at her and murder her right then and then there.

Out of the two scenarios her decision to remain in the trunk and allow Cindy to remove her from the trunk of the car gave her the most resolve. She would be able to protect herself and her unborn child with the wrench she hid underneath one of the pockets of her maternity clothes once she was out of the trunk and standing on her own two feet, she hoped. _"If I make it out of this, I'm never bitching about the overabundance of pockets in maternity clothes again" Jules thought quietly, trying to make one last sassy comment._

Her heart continued to race, although she could hear the sounds of the sirens approaching and made one last attempt to tell Sam she loved him.

"She's coming…we both love you Sam." Jules whispered under her breath knowing Sam and the rest of the team could still hear her through her cell, as she watched the trunk door immediately lifting open. All Jules could feel were several strands of her hair being yanked practically out of her hair as Cindy forcefully dragged her out of the trunk almost slamming her to the ground outside of the car.

"GET OUT BITCH!" an extremely irate Cindy squealed as she persisted to snatch more of Jules hair on one hand while holding a loaded revolver her hand. "This is all your fault! You know that?"

"Aaahhh" Jules whaled at the onset of another premature contraction which made the pain of her hair being pulled practically out of her head seem less painful.

"Cindy please it's over look." Jules responded pointing to several SRU trucks with their siren on coming towards them at all angles. "It's over so let's just put the gun down and let's talk this out ok?"

As Jules looked the barrel of the gun in her face, she feared it would be her last breath but took an unnoticeable sigh of relief as she saw one of the SRU trucks from the corner of her eye only a few feet away from them and rapidly approaching even closer.

But not wasting any time, Jules took advantage of Cindy being distracted and swung the metal wrench across her face and then proceeding to grab her arm trying to dislodge the weapon which caused Cindy to fire the gun, luckily up in the air and not towards her.

As Cindy and Jules continued to struggle, the premature contractions triggering a sharp pain in Jules lower abdomen made her attempts instantly fruitless, and she once again found herself in a position where she looked the barrel of a smoking gun straight in the eyes.

"Move away from the girl now!" Greg Parker announced as he struggled to exit the SRU truck frustrated by his recovering injuries clearly making it more difficult too.

"I don't have the shot" Leah mumbled in concern, as she switched to less lethal. "If I take her out and that gun goes off it could hit Jules".

"No solution" Spike also followed up trying to cover Greg searching desperately to find angle also to try and take Cindy down but also frustrated he was unsuccessful.

From the other side Sam Braddock and Ed Lane finally approached and stepped out of their truck. Ed having his hands steady on the trigger of his remmy already slowing his breath down preparing for Greg to call out "Scorpio".

"Look at me Cindy" Sam interrupted sounding calmly having both of his both of his hands midway in the air, to show surrender to the subject and to get Cindy to turn her focus away from Greg and definitely away from Jules who was fighting trying not to crouch over from the pain.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO CONCERNED AND ALWAYS FOCUSED ON HER?!" Cindy screamed in a fit of rage directing her weapon towards Jules, to where no one on team one could still get a good angle to call out they had a solution to take her down without risking Jules and her unborn child's safety.

It was at that moment Greg began relaying to Sam all the information he had obtained from Cindy's younger sister Kelly who disclosed the pressure their well to do parents had put on Cindy over the years to get married and to have children. The pressure mostly coming from their mother which ensued a lot paranoia in Cindy, resulting in her thinking the reason relationships never worked out for her was because she could no longer bare children due to an abortion she had in her early teenage years.

"_Please Sergeant Parker; bring her back to me safely" Kelly Larson McCoy cried out as she continued to explain to Greg her sister's mental anguish. "15 years ago she made a mistake, a wrong choice and had an abortion that went wrong; our mother has been making her pay for that choice all her life"._

"_She's my only sister. I know she needs help but please, please she deserves a second chance. Please let her come home" Cindy's sister Kelly wept. _

"Just try to get her to yellow Sam" Greg asked attempting to guide Sam with the negotiation.

"Eddie, we need a solution" Greg also demanded of his sniper.

"Jules and the baby don't look like they have much time" He cried out tormented over the sight of the pregnant Jules clearly in distress and about to go into premature labor if someone doesn't get to her soon.

"Copy that boss" Ed softly muttered as he focused on his target "Sam, I have it but you need to distract her and get that weapon pointing elsewhere. Jules is in the line of fire."

A few seconds later the sound of Ed releasing a shot was heard all around them, as Sam laid over covering Jules attempting to protect her from a second shot Cindy was able to fire from her weapon.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: thanks for all the reviews! Drum roll please! Final chapter after this, but will probably due a sequel so I don't leave you all hanging. Good news the final chapter is pretty much JAM JAM JAM! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The show flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money of this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission

CHAPTER 8

It never seized to amaze him how the room they used to isolate you in only amplified death. The room was lifeless, except for one window which brought a little bit of sun light in but was located too high for anyone to look out of, accompanied by a single table and four chairs Ed Lane observed.

"_It's like they want you to question if it was right or wrong of you to do your job and make the hard choices of taking or not taking a life" _Constable Ed Lane silently contemplated by himself as he waited for SIU to strip him of his SRU uniform for evidence. It was protocol to do so, but it was his least favorite part of the job. Being in there meant lives were lost and the last thing anyone wanted to do was try and relive the moment, or worse get you to question whether the choices you made in the moment where the right ones.

After a few minutes which seemed more like hours to him two officers finally joined him, one to hand him a plastic bag to put his uniform and gear in and another bag sent by SRU headquarters which contained clothes for him to change into. But as soon as that was over, it seemed like an additional thirty minutes had gone by before the lawyer who represented him and the two investigators from SIU who would interrogate him finally accompanied him to get things started.

"Let's just get this done" Ed snidely remarked after recognizing one of the SIU agents was the same agent who harassed Sam in his own home when they were still attempting to gather information on Jules kidnapping.

"That is what we are trying to do Constable" the SIU agent replied back in a condescending manner as he recalled Sam Braddock nearly strangling him earlier in the day during his interview when they were trying to rule him out as suspect in Jules disappearance.

"Just to make it clear this is my house" the SIU agent added hoping to provoke Ed Lane even further.

"Oh it's crystal clear" Ed Lane responded gritting his teeth. "So before you waste anymore of my time, why don't you just cut to the chase and let's get this started and finished".

"So how are Constable Braddock and Constable Callaghan-Braddock?" The SIU agent asked in a manner which embellished the fact he could care less about the answer, but more about getting Ed Lane more rattled.

"I wouldn't know, and that is what I would like to find out if you weren't in here wasting my time" Ed Lane counteracted while clenching his fist underneath the table knowing he wanted to actually punch the day lights out of the agent now more than Sam Braddock had wanted to earlier.

"Blake is this really necessary?" Ed Lanes lawyer who looked more like a used car sales man asked, also annoyed with the agent.

"Fine." SIU Agent Darren Blake retaliated. "Why don't you start at Sam Braddock's negotiations with the subject? Was that a wise choice using him as the lead negotiator when clearly there was a conflict of interest in the priority of life when his wife and unborn child are concerned?"

"Of course it was the right choice for him to be the lead negotiator. He knew the subject previously and had a better chance than all of us to make a connection with her." Ed Lane shot back at the question he was being asked, but in a more somber tone as he recalled the events which led him and the rest of Team One into making the decision to neutralize the subject.

"_Just try to get her to yellow Sam" Greg asked attempting to guide Sam with the negotiation._

"_Eddie, we need a solution" Greg also demanded of his sniper. _

"_Jules and the baby don't look like they have much time" He cried out tormented over the sight of the pregnant Jules clearly in distress and about to go into premature labor if someone doesn't get to her soon._

"_Copy that boss" Ed softly muttered as he focused on his target "Sam, I have it but you need to distract her and get that weapon pointing elsewhere. Jules is in the line of fire."_

_Sam could see Ed Lane from the corner of his eyes enough where the two of them spoke a silent language coordinating their tactical maneuver on how they would approach Cindy and protect Jules at the same time._

_Jules watched her team all around her and understood she needed to keep silent and avoid trying to communicate with Cindy any further as the idea was to get her focus away from her and distract her by allowing her to connect with Sam. Although she comprehended the tactic, it didn't mean she was in favor of putting her husband in the front lines of danger as she looked at Sam with loving eyes and understanding._

"_I'm right here Cindy" Sam reiterated to a delusional Cindy still aiming her weapon at Jules. "I just want to talk, but can we at least let Jules go? Can you do that for me?"_

"_Be careful Sam, you don't want to provoke her by using yourself as a bargaining chip" Greg Parker commented as he tried to guide Sam in the negotiation with the subject._

"_No! No! No!" a distraught Cindy screamed with the gun she held in both hands aiming at Jules beginning to waiver and shake from all the emotion she was feeling but unwilling to acknowledge. "No, No! No! You just want to trick me so you can be with her and take my baby!"_

"_Cindy, I don't want to trick you. But I do want to get my wife and unborn child out of harm's way if you let me. Please Cindy." Sam pleaded noticing a sudden shift in Cindy's body language meaning she might be more receptive to continuing their dialogue enough to get Jules to safety. "You know Cindy I also want to be able to apologize to you."_

"_Apologize for what?" Cindy asked with rage still infuriated by the sight of Jules being pregnant with Sam's child._

"_I want to apologize for not trying hard enough to see how you were doing and to apologize more so we could have maintained a friendship after I cancelled our date" Sam swiftly added noticing Cindy was more agitated but also in an attempt to divert her attention enough to what he was saying so she wouldn't notice he had stepped close enough in arms reach of both her and Jules._

"_I am so sorry" Sam told her with the utmost sincerity, while also noticing the look of shock on Jules face making him feel terrible he was causing her more unnecessary pain. But he would have to explain it to her once she and the baby were safe._

"_NO! SHE HAS OUR BABY!" a deranged Cindy yelled taking aim this time at Jules._

_And like dance moves they had practiced over and over again the reaction of the member of Team One all happened simultaneously. The instant Cindy's arm moved Sam knew Ed would fire but probably in not enough time for the bullet to hit her and prevent her from releasing the round. Sam knew this, and dove to protect the only thing that mattered in his life and shielded Jules from the round with his body._

"_SAM!" Jules yelled along with the rest of Team One. It was the last thing she would ever remember as she saw Sam dive in to cover her, as she felt her head hit the end of the cars bumper knocking her unconscious. _

"_No Harm! No Harm!" Sam hollered to let everyone knew he was ok. _

"_It's in the vest in the vest" He repeated as he quickly looked down to see Jules unconscious. "We need EMS now, officer down officer down."_

_But as he frantically cared for Jules, it suddenly dawned on him no one had yet to communicate the subject was down, and as he realized this he hears another round being shot out of a remmy 700._

"_Subject down" Ed Lane finally announced sighing in relief as he started to walk closer to Cindy Larson's body with Spike and Leah closing in, making sure the subject was clearly down._

_As EMS carried Jules onto a stretcher Sam glanced at his team and mouthed a thank you._

"So are we done here?" Ed Lane asked putting his focus back to the SIU Agent after finishing is detailed summary of the events that led him to shooting Cindy Larson.

Ed Lane didn't even bother to allow the SIU agent to ask any further questions. But decided he also wanted the last word in.

"Everything we did was by the book" Ed further commented. "And if you want to question Parker's choice to let Sam Braddock negotiate then you go ahead and do that, and you do that while having to publicly announce a female officer was abducted for her unborn child".

"So you go ahead and do that if that is what you want" Ed Lane threatened.

"Because I'll be watching you trying to explain your order to keep this situation contained from them" He finished adding as he continued to eye the speechless SIU Agent as he proceeded to walk out of the interrogation room.

An hour later, Ed Lane joined the rest of his team in the waiting room of St Patrick's hospital as all of team one watched Sam Braddock hold Jules hand as she laid peacefully asleep in a hospital bed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Author's: Short and sweet FINAL CHAPTER in a flashpoint kind of way. But promise to return and do a sequel that relates to this story but not beat it to death either. Thanks again for all the beautiful reviews. FLASHPOINT LIVES! Well at least because we all keep it going on fanfiction =). Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The show flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money of this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission

CHAPTER 9

She placed both hands around her stomach feeling immediately grief stricken to discover her baby bump was missing. Her mind seemed cloudy, unable to depict her dream from reality as she watched an extremely panicked pregnant image of herself still trapped in the trunk of her own car slowly suffocating.

"NO!" She screamed in terror as the trunk door opened with the deranged image of Cindy Larson towering over her aiming a gun to her head as she watched her squeeze the trigger.

"NO!" Jules bawled in anguish as she instantly felt the comfort of familiar arms wrapped around her.

"Jules…." Sam Braddock expressed in concern, as he caught her midway from springing in a sit up position from her hospital bed putting both of his hands around her shoulders. "It's ok sweetheart…..you're safe Jules".

"You're safe Jules, both of you are safe" He repeated whispering in her ear again while brushing some of her hair away from her face and placing a gentle kiss on her temple. As if she recognized the safety of his presence, Jules immediately put her arms around him unable to control her weeping.

"Sssshhhhhhh….its ok Jules it's all over now" Sam murmured under his breath putting her in a deeper embrace feeling relieved she was finally awake. Although the doctor had mentioned she only had a minor concussion and was not in a serious coma he still had concerns and felt more relaxed now to finally see her awake.

Sam almost forgot the rest of Team One was in the hospital room with him, until he received a silent but small nudge from Greg Parker who alerted him they would be waiting outside the room to give them some time.

"I'll umm get the doctor" Greg calmly told him. "Let's give them a moment" he whispered to the rest of Team One as they all motioned in agreement with him. All of them clearly feeling more reassured Jules would be all right now, but also somewhat hesitant after seeing her wake up in terror clearly reliving the nightmare of her day.

Feeling more cognizant of her surroundings as she peaked above Sam's shoulders seeing her teammates head out of the room, Jules gradually pulls away from Sam and gives him a look of embarrassment and shame.

"Hey….." Sam lovingly looked at her sensing her apprehension as he passionately cupped one side of her face with his hand. "You have nothing to be ashamed about…you don't always have to be strong. We've all been so worried about the both of you."

"Oh god the baby!" Jules questioned suddenly feeling alarmed and concerned as she quickly placed her hands on her stomach and noticing the beeping sound of the fetal monitor attached to her.

"Both of you are fine" Sam tried to reassure her. "They gave you a drug to slow down the contractions, but you're going to have to stay here for couple of days just to be sure"

"You need to rest" He continued to tell her as they both sat in her hospital bed forehead to forehead with their hands intertwined. "I know you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them in time. But right now you and the baby need to take and easy. "

"I guess you worked a little OT today huh?" Jules sarcastically smirked at him as she pulled at a piece of his SRU uniform. "Bummer….no peanut butter cookie sandwiches"

Sam Braddock couldn't help but smile as she recalled their earlier conversation this morning. He was about to respond to her but was interrupted by the sound of Jules obstetrician walking in.

For the next few minutes, Sam watched intently as the doctor looked over Jules making sure her motor skills were functioning correctly and taking full mental notes on all the doctor's recommendations and became completely speechless along with Jules as they intently watched the doctor do another ultra sound to make sure everything with the baby was ok.

"I could look at our baby forever" Sam told her placing another kiss on her cheek as he looked at the ultra sound monitor.

"Me too" Jules smiled in response but also winced a little feeling pain in her head as Sam looked at her with concern.

"The headaches should go away in a couple of days Mrs. Braddock" Dr. Elaine Jacobs told her with a serious look. "But as much I know you hate hospitals I think I will keep you here for a few more days for observation."

"Everything looks good, the contractions have slowed down and the fetus is doing well" She told both of them. "Do both of you still want the baby's sex to remain a surprise?"

Sam and Jules didn't have to speak to know the answer as they both looked at each other in agreement.

"Actually we would love to know what we are having" Jules replied with excitement.

"It's a girl" The doctor told both of them almost envious of the love she could see resonating between Sam and Jules. "Well I will give you five more minutes to say hello and good bye to the fan club you have growing out in the lobby."

Shortly after Jules was surrounded by the rest of the members of Team One congratulating both her and Sam. She also caught a glimpse of the silent thank you between Sam and Ed, and made a mental note to remember to get the details of everything that happened after she was knocked unconscious.

For now however, she wanted to just be grateful for her child and family being alive and well after such a traumatic and terrifying day. She gave a bright smile back at Sam and although he returned it, she also knew he was still very concerned over her wellbeing and was sure he would hover more so than ever until her due date now.

But several miles away, an older woman sobbed looking at a photo of her daughter Cindy Larson during a much happier time. "You'll both pay for this Ed Lane and Sam Braddock" she grunted as she took the sharp end of some scissors and etched it on to the photo as hard as she could in anger. "You'll pay".

The End


End file.
